


Long Gone

by Justyce_15



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: #BringBackPitch, Alternate Universe - Baseball, Basically I watched Pitch and couldn't get this out of my head, F/F, F/M, Owner!Lena, Pitch is sooooo good, Pitcher!Kara, Player!Kara, You all should watch it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justyce_15/pseuds/Justyce_15
Summary: Lena Luthor is in an odd place, so she makes a spontaneous decision and buys a Major League Baseball team. Little does she know, that Kara Danvers is in Triple AAA, waiting for a shot in the majors, and not only will she change baseball forever, but she'll change Lena's life too.Or it's a baseball AU where Kara is a rookie starting pitcher and Lena is the team owner and I had a lot of fun imagining DC characters as Baseball Players. I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing but I hope you like it if you try it.





	1. Spontaneity

**Author's Note:**

> So I binged all of Pitch (2016) last weekend and I love it so much and there's an episode that's super gay and I love it and why did 2016 me not watch this series? Sorry, that's my random rant, I'm in a weird place, and I have no idea where this fic is going but SuperCorp is 100% endgame (If I actually commit and finish something this time). Also if anyone has better title suggestions, I'm open.

**Chapter 1: Spontaneity**

 

Lena Keiran Luthor has been described as many things over the years, spontaneous has never been one of them. Yet here she was, in Manhattan, about to spend almost five hundred million dollars on a whim. To be fair she had been thinking about it for the last 3 weeks, but it had never been anything more than a hypothetical. But over the last 12 hours it became a reality.

 

So here she sat in the lobby of Rockefeller Center, waiting for the meeting she had scheduled just four hours ago. The lobby made her uncomfortable, it wanted to look like it was welcoming while being off-putting at the same time. It was impersonal in the worst possible way, like the lobby of a dentist’s office where you were just waiting for the hygenist to chastise you for not flossing.

 

“Ms. Luthor,” Lena looked up to see a young blonde assistant asking for her attention, “The commissioner is ready to you see now.”

 

Finally, Lena thought, let’s get this over with. She stood up and followed the assistant beyond the glass doors and down a hall and into a large conference room. Only one man sat in the room. Lena thanked the assistant and took her seat opposite the man, the assistant bowed her head and left the room.

 

“Welcome to the headquarters of Major League Baseball, Miss Luthor,” the man said.

 

“Thank you for having me, Commissioner Manfred,” Lena responded, “it’s a pleasure to be here.”

 

“Please, you’re joining the MLB family, call me Rob.”

 

“Well in that case call me Lena.”

 

“Now, usually in this sort of thing,” he began, “the selling party is here, but, uhh, Mr. Lord is currently indisposed so it’s just us.”

 

“Yes well,” Lena smiled, “I think the transaction will be much smoother without him here.”

 

“On that, I think we can both agree. Now to business, what’s remained of Lord Technologies has faxed over the paperwork, so all I need is your signature.” He handed over the paper and a pen along with that. “My assistant has marked all the places you need to sign and initial.

 

Lena took up the pen and hesitated for a moment. There was no going back from here. She closed her eyes and took a deep sigh, trying ignore Rob Manfred staring at her expectantly. Then she opened her eyes and signed the paper, sliding it back to him.

 

“And with that you now own the National City Red Hawks. Congratulations.”

 

What was so wrong with being spontaneous?

* * *

 

“For the last 15 years, the Red Hawks have been the laughing stock of the sports world,” Scott Braun, an MLB Network anchor said, “Ever since they traded Clark Kent to the Metropolis Stars for what essentially amounted to a jar of pickles, they have not had a winning season. Every year they start out as one of the best teams and then all of a sudden they collapse into one of the worst. Then, two months ago, it was revealed that their owner, tech billionaire Max Lord, was involved in selling weapons to multiple white supremacist groups. He was arrested by the FBI and is currently being held in prison. Now, this morning it is being reported by MLB Network’s own Ken Rosenthal, that Lena Luthor the newly minted CEO of L-Corp has purchased the team, and here to talk about it is the man himself, Ken Rosenthal. Ken, welcome to MLB Network.”

 

“Thank you, Scott,” Ken said, “It’s good to be here.”

“Tell us about this new development for the Red Hawks.”

 

“Well, as you just said Lena Luthor has bought the team,” Ken said, “but before we talk about that, I want to chronicle the changes that they have made. Two years ago they hired John Jones, the architect behind the amazing Padres rebuild that made the World Series as their general manager. They also called the veteran manager Snapper Carr out of retirement to helm the team on the field. But then when you add in Lena Luthor a new owner with a possible new mandate.”

 

“So what does this mean for the team?”

 

“It could mean a lot of different things. Over the last two years there have been reports of clashes between Jones and Carr, as Jones is more analytically inclined while Carr is much more traditional. If Lena Luthor can get them to work together then this could be a huge surprise story, if she can’t this team is going to completely collapse once again.”

 

“Yo, Blake, shut that shit off!” Mike Matthews shouted at Adam Blake in the Red Hawks clubhouse.

 

“You don’t want to hear what’s going on with our team?” he responded, rolling his eyes and turning the TV off, “Because they sure as well won’t tell us.” He pointed up, meaning the management of the team.

 

“Baker, you’re an old man, you’ve been in the bigs a long time,” Matthews turned to his teammate Buddy Baker, “What happens when a new owner takes over.”

 

Baker sighed and turned around to reveal that is iced arm, “It largely depends on how the owner took power. In this situation I think you should expect some radical changes, but it really depends on how hands on Luthor wants to be, is this just an investment or does she actually care about this. Only she has the answer.”

* * *

National City had the best skyline in the world. At least that was Lena’s opinion, and most people probably thought that their home had the best things. She used to live in Metropolis, and had loved the city for many years, now it reminded her of Lex, which was not something she wanted to think about right now, or ever again really.

 

But of course now that was all she could think of. She remembered all the games of chess, all the times they played make-believe, Lena always wanted to be Morgana Le Fay, she relished in the power of the figure. Lex always chose some genius like Alexander Graham Bell or Albert Einstein. It never really made sense to her, but it was fun nevertheless.

 

“Ms. Luthor,” her secretary Jess’ voice cut through her thoughts, and she was brought back to her office. She turned her chair to face the young woman.

 

“Yes, Jess,” Lena breathed out.

 

“Jack Spheer is on line one for you.”

 

“Ahh Jesus,” Lena straightened her back, “put him through.”

 

Jess nodded and left the room. Lena pressed a button on the phone.

 

“Please tell me this is a joke, Lee,” Jack said as soon as he was forwarded through.

 

“I don’t believe I know what you’re talking about.”

 

“C’mon Lena, you bought a Major League Baseball team!”

 

“You don’t have to shout Jack.”

 

“Apparently I do, it’s the only way I can get things through your thick skull you idiot!”

 

“Jackson I am a grown woman, I can make my own decisions with my own money.”

 

“Lee, stop calling me that.”

 

“Then stop being a condescending ass.”

 

“Look, I’m sorry Lena, but baseball is a dying sport, you know this.”

 

“It is a dying sport that is still very profitable,” she leaned back in her chair, “besides this is a great opportunity to soften my image in National City.”

 

“Okay, there may be some logic to your thinking,” Lena breathed out a sigh of relief, it seems she was able to calm him down. “But do you even like baseball? You were never really a huge sports person when we were in college.”

 

“Well, first off, I don’t really have to run the team, I have people who do that for me, and I’ve been doing some reading, and there’s a lot of mathematics to baseball and I don’t know if you are aware of this, but I am very good at mathematics.”

* * *

“Is she here yet?” John Jones loved Winn Schott like a son, he truly did, not that he would ever let him know, but sometimes he could be so annoying.

 

“I will give you the same answer I gave you 5 minutes ago,” he said as calmly as he could, “No. And I will let you know when she arrives.”

 

“I’m just really nervous,” Winn said stepping into John’s office without invitation. John Jones, like most Major League General Managers, had a large office. It was broken off into two sections. One had John’s large desk which faced the door, the other held a large meeting table for organizational meetings.

 

“I hadn’t noticed.” He motioned for the young man to take a seat before him.

 

“I just really don’t want to lose my job.” Winn took the seat.

 

“You’re not going to lose your job.” He couldn’t promise that.

 

“You can’t promise that.”

“Look, Winn,” John leaned in, “I find it hard to believe that she would fire, I doubt she even knows who you are.”

 

At that very moment there was a knock on the door and Lena Luthor entered. Both men stared at the woman, and Winn gulped audibly. She stood in the doorway for a moment and then back to the two men. The silence enveloped the room, as all three did not know how to begin the conversation. Finally, after a few seconds Lena decided it was her job to talk first.

 

“Hello, Mr. Jones,” she began, “It’s nice to finally meet you in person after talking on the phone several times.” She turns to look at Winn and his face somehow simultaneously turned white and burned bright red at the same time. “And is this Mister Schott?” Winn nodded slowly. “Good, I’m glad you’re already here, I was hoping to speak with both of you.” She motioned over to the table.

 

Winn and John followed Lena over to the table. John almost always sat at the head of the table, but today he was relegated to sit on the side.

 

“Sorry, I ran a little late, there were complications at the office,” Lena began, “but I wanted to speak with you both before I addressed the team,” she turned to see Winn who was stiff as a board, “Is he okay?”

 

“He’s fine,” John responded, “he’s just worried you’re going to fire him.”

 

“I’m not firing either of you.”

 

“Oh thank god,” Winn said letting out a humongous puff of air.

 

“He’s also your biggest fan,” John added.

 

“I have fa--,” Lena stopped herself, “You know what we’ll deal with that later. But first I wanted to go over the roster with you two,” she looks from John to Winn, “the GM and the head of the analytics department.”

 

John and Winn looked at each other. Neither was sure how to deal with this or what was honestly happening.

 

“Look, Max wasn’t really this hands on,” John began, “He really just let us do what we needed to do as long as we didn’t spend too much of his money.”

 

“Okay,” Lena sighed, “I don’t know if you’re aware of this, but Maxwell Lord gave weapons to terrorists. So I’m not sure he is the model of how things should be done. Therefore I will be doing things differently. Now, let’s go over some of the players on the roster, shall we?” John nods, “Thank you.” Lena takes a large manila folder out of her bag and sets it down on the table, opening it to reveal about 45 scouting reports, “Let’s begin with James Olsen.”

* * *

James “Jimmy” Olsen was a catcher for the National City Red Hawks, this was his fifth year on the team, and at the end of the season he would be a free agent, and have a choice to make about whether he wanted to stay with the team or go somewhere else. If anybody even wanted him. Catchers were a buyers market, really free agency was a whole. He loved catching, you had the whole game in front of you and you had a sense of control over the the game. But as much as he loved it, it was painful. The amount of bruises he already had only 3 weeks into the season would surprise even his teammates.

 

“You okay, man?” Buddy Baker was his closest friend on the team. It largely came from his being the longest tendered pitcher on the team, you spend that much time with someone, you better hope you become friends with them, because if you don’t, those five years are going to be horrible.

 

“I’m fine,” he responded, “Just in a lot of pain after yesterday.”

 

“Yeah,” Buddy sits down next to him in the clubhouse, “I feel like I’m kind of responsible for that.”

 

“Eh, it’s not your fault. You’re supposed to throw, and you did, I just didn’t do my job of catching what you threw.”

 

“Maybe. I guess I’ll have to be better next time,” he chuckles.

* * *

“Danvers! My office! Now!” came the shout from Manager Steve Lombard’s small office on the side of the clubhouse. The Midvale Mud Cats clubhouse was small, like most AAA clubhouses. The amenities weren’t great and plumbing was constantly a problem, but it was something you had to endure if you wanted to make the majors, which every single player in the room did.

 

“Oooo,” comes the jeer from Guy Gardner, “Somebody’s in trouble.”

 

“Shut up,” Kara said, she said. She stood up and sighed, stealing a moment for herself, before she walked into her manager’s office.

 

“Danvers,” Lombard motioned to the decrepit chair in front of his desk, “Sit down.”

Kara did as he instructed. She looked around his office, despite this being her second season in AAA, she hadn’t been in here enough to fully register all the memorabilia in the room. Steve Lombard had been a Major League Baseball player for a few years, but was forced to retire early because of a bad injury. Kara wasn’t entirely sure the specificity of it. Lombard talked about it constantly, claiming he would have been one of the greats if not for the injury. She wasn’t entirely sure if she believed him. She wanted to, but she also had a nagging feeling he was exaggerating.

 

“Congratulations, Danvers,” Lombard said, leaning back, “You’ve been called up to the show.”

 

“I’m sorry, what?” Kara blinked, she was pretty sure she heard incorrectly.

 

“You’re being called to the Majors,” Kara still stared blankly, “You are going to be a starting pitcher for the National City Red Hawks.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Kara said, “But how long has this been in the works, like was there a plan from the beginning or…”

 

“As far as I’m aware, it was a spontaneous decision.”

 


	2. The Spotlight: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started writing this chapter and I just couldn't stop with a lot of these scenes. It started getting really long so I ended up breaking it up into two parts. Also I'm started a depression treatment program today which takes up a lot of my time. I'll still be able to write but probably not as frequently but will still be writing when I can. It's also supposed to help me actually follow through on things I say I'm going to do, so hopefully that helps... anyway enough about me, hope you like this chapter.

**Chapter 2: The Spotlight - Part 1**

 

_ “NOW PITCHING… NUMBER 38… KARA DANVERS.” _ blared the PA Announcer at the CatCo Coliseum. A mass of cheers came from the crowd. Kara knelt down behind the mound, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This was everything she had ever wanted, to be a major league pitcher. Maybe it wouldn’t last, but nobody would ever be able to take that away from her.

 

“This is an historic day,” Matt Vasgersian said over the ESPN Sunday Night Baseball broadcast, “As the first woman will play in a Major League Baseball regular season game. Jessica Mendoza, why don’t you give us a rundown on Kara Danvers.”

 

“Kara Danvers, born in Smallville, Kansas, her parents passed away when she was ten, and she was raised in Midvale. Some of you may not know this but she is actually Clark Kent’s cousin,” Jessica begins, “She was drafted by the National City Red Hawks in the 17th round, and rose fairly quickly through their system. She has a fastball that tops out in the mid 90’s and a standard change up and a curveball that has been described as unhittable, but incredibly wild.”

 

“If she’s going to be good tonight,” Alex Rodriguez, chimes in, “she’s going to have to calm down her nerves and locate her pitches.”

 

“That is generally how pitching works, Alex,” Jessica laughs, “The curveball is key to her success, if she can get that working, we’ll be in for a show.”

 

“Alright, it seems like Danvers is ready,” Matt says, “and so is Aaron Hicks, so we are ready to go. Here is the wind up and the first pitch…”

* * *

 

_ 53 Hours Until First Pitch _

Alex Danvers led a comfortable, if not a little lonely, life. But that was fine, she had what she wanted. She didn’t envy people who had hundreds of friends. She had a good job, an amazing girlfriend and a loving sister, and she wouldn’t pass that up for anything.

It was late on a Friday morning, she had gotten the day off as a reward for the sentencing of Max Lord. She had been the lead investigator on the case. It had felt a little weird that she had put Kara’s boss in prison, but Kara had never mentioned it, so she never brought it up.

Alex tossed over in her bed, pawing at the bed trying to find Maggie. Her girlfriend must have already gone to work, mercifully letting Alex sleep in. She sighed, smiling, her eyes still closed.

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK

“Huh?” Alex mumbled, opening her eyes, “who’s knocking on doors at…” she checks her clock, “11:03 AM.”

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK

“I’M COMING!” Alex shouted, as she slowly swung her legs out of bed. She took a second to make sure she was wearing pants. She was. She then stumbled out of her bedroom and opened the door to find a beaming Kara.

“Alex!” Kara nearly screamed.

“Kara,” Alex was taken aback, “What are you doing in National City?” she paused for a second. “Oh my god, Kara, you’re in National City!”

“Yeah,” tears of joy were streaming down Kara’s face, “I am.”

“Come in,” Alex stepped back to let her sister inside, “We have to talk about this.”

Alex Danvers’ apartment was what some would call ‘quaint.’ Kara describes it as homey. It only contained three rooms: a central kitchen/living room, a bathroom and a bedroom. She technically lived alone even though Maggie slept over most nights.

When Kara was in college at National City University, she would come over hangout most weekends. Some might think it was a little pathetic, or that Kara was desperate or that Alex hated it. None of those were true. Alex was the first person even close to her age in Midvale that actually helped her, and that bond had never been broken. It had been tested a few times, but never broken.

Alex had never been a huge of baseball, but had learn to tolerate it despite herself for Kara’s sake. It was one of the few connections that Kara still had to her cousin, Clark. When Kara’s parent had died, he was 21, single and just starting in the Major Leagues, meaning he was in no condition to take care of her. Alex still kind of blames him for not being closer to his cousin, but Kara worships the ground he walks on, so she’s never said anything.

Once Kara entered the apartment, they moved to breakfast bar in the small kitchen where Alex made them both eggs. Kara quickly explained how she had gotten called up and that she would be starting on Sunday afternoon against the Yankees.

“Wait,” Alex said as she plated the two omelettes, “when are you starting and against who?”

“4:00 on Sunday against the Yankees,” Kara answered.

“Is that the national sunday baseball or whatever?”

“Sunday Night Baseball on ESPN? Yeah, why?”

“Kara, they clearly just called you up to start for a nationally televised game,” Alex sighed deeply, “Luthor just wants to rake in all the money. She’s using you as a way to sell tickets.”

“Alex,” Kara raised her eyebrows, “That’s pretty much how baseball teams work.”

“But the team hasn’t been profitable for the better of a decade---”

“Oh are you an economist now? I thought you were an FBI Agent.”

“It doesn’t take an economist to understand that the team is bad and they’ve been losing money for years. Partially because Lord was insane, but that wasn’t the whole reason.”

“What are you trying to say Alex, that I’m not good?”

“No, not at all,” Alex should have known she was going to take this personally, “I’m saying that it doesn’t matter to them if you’re good or not. You’re about to become an international story. This will get them publicity, good publicity. And above that, ticket sales, merchandise. They’re going to make a fortune off of you. And the while the spotlight’s going to be on you.”

“Well then I’ll be good in the spotlight.”

“You’re about to make your Major League debut on national television against the most famous team in baseball. You’re not scared about this?”

* * *

 

_ 47 Hours Until First Pitch _

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Lena was beginning to understand why Winn had very few friends. She had business to attend to at L-Corp. She had been walking down the hallway of the front offices when Winn Schott accosted her.

“I’m sorry, but I’m late for a meeting,” It was a lie but Lena wanted to end this conversation before it started.

“No you’re not.”

“What?” Lena turned on her heel, which is very difficult to do in high heels. “How do you know that?”

“Ummm…” Lena raised both her eyebrows staring intently at the young man who seemed to be getting smaller by the second, “Your schedule,” he gulped, “It was on the table when we were talking players.”

“Fine,” Lena stopped glaring at him, but she was still far from smiling, “What do you think isn’t a good idea?”

“Calling up Kara Danvers to start on Sunday night.”

“Why would it not be? We need somebody to start that game and her numbers at AAA are good, and even you agree that her underlying numbers are good too.”

“I know I usually side against this type of argument, but I’m actually worried about her in the game. It’s a nationally televised game against arguably the best team in baseball. It’s a lot of pressure to be in the spotlight.”

“And you think  _ she _ can’t handle it.” Lena wanted to make her point perfectly clear.

“I didn’t mean it like that, I think it would be hard for any 23 year old.”

“She will be the first woman to ever play in a Major League game. No matter what day, no matter what time, it will be a nationally televised game, even if we scheduled it for 3:00 AM on Wednesday, it would still be broadcast to the entire nation, and it would still be watched by millions. She’s ‘Superman’s’ cousin, she can handle this.” Lena paused for a moment, “Look, I understand I’m gambling a lot on this but we’ll be fine.”

“Ms. Luthor,” Winn looked straight into her eyes, and for the first time she understood why John liked him, “I’m not worried about us or the team or whatever… I’m worried about her. I mean do we know she can do this? We haven’t even met her yet.” Winn pointed out the window onto the field, “If she goes out there on that mound and fails, she’s going to be a joke for the rest of her life. And I’m sorry for saying this, but it would be your fault.”

“You’re right,” Winn looked surprised, “We should meet her.”

* * *

 

_ 45 Hours Until First Pitch _

Alex and Kara were snuggled up on the couch under a couple of blankets watching  _ Ariel _ on Alex’s ridiculously large television when the door opened and Maggie stepped through carrying a paper bag.

“Honey, I’m home,” Maggie said, then saw the two women on the couch, “Who is that?”

“Maggie,” Alex jumped up and the blankets went flying, “This is my sister, Kara.”

“Oh,” Maggie said, realizing immediately she had overreacted, then she whispered, “You didn’t tell me she was going to be here.”

“I didn’t know she was going to be here,” Alex whispered back.

“You know I can hear you right,” Kara said at a normal volume.

Maggie pauses for a second then walks over to Kara, who by this time has gotten off the couch.

“So you must be the famous Kara Danvers I’ve heard so much about,” Maggie held out her hand.

“And you must the famous someone who I have never heard about,” Kara responded, taking Maggie’s hand in an unnecessarily tight grip.

“I’m Alex’s girlfriend, Maggie,” Alex hit her face with her hand, raised her eyebrows ever so slightly and Maggie immediately realized her mistake, “Fuck, I just outed you to your sister, didn’t I?”

“Well, congratulations,” Kara said, after a second that felt like an hour to all three of them, “You’ve found quite a catch.” She brought Maggie into a hug and whispered, “and if you hurt her, I know a lot of very strong men who are very good at swinging bats.”

“I’m a cop,” Maggie whispered back.

“Touché.” They both pulled back from a hug.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Kara,” Maggie put down her bag that quite clearly contained alcohol, “what are you doing he---,” right then Kara’s phone began to vibrate on the coffee table.

“I’m sorry, I have to take this,” she picked up the phone and answered it.

“Yes this is she.” Maggie and Alex exchanged confused looks.

“Thank you, sir, it’s quite an honor.” Maggie raised her eyebrows at Alex, but Alex understood what was happening.

“Of course, sir, that sounds reasonable.” Alex mouths ‘I’ll explain’ at her girlfriend.

“Tomorrow morning, that sounds good. I’ll meet you then, I’m excited to meet everyone.” It clicked just then for Maggie.

“Thank you again.” Kara put down the phone and opened her mouth to speak…

“We interrupt your regularly scheduled programming to bring you this breaking news,” boomed the deep voice on the television. There was a flashy news opening and an old man and young woman took their places behind the desk.

“Well history is being made,” the man said, “Kara Danvers, a minor league pitcher, is being called up to start Sunday for the National City Red Hawks against the New York Yankees.”

“Danvers will be the first woman to ever play a regular season Major League Baseball game,” the woman cut in, “It will be a historic day for our National Pasti-”

Alex clicked the remote and the tv turned off.

“So little Danvers is making history, huh?” Maggie smiled, grabbing a suspiciously large bottle of gin from her bag, “This is cause for celebration.”

“You know I have to pitch in two days, right?”

“It’ll be out of your system by then.”

“You are not making my sister drink gin tonight.”

* * *

 

_ 43 Hours Until First Pitch _

“Lena, it’s late, you should go home,” Sam Arias was standing in the doorway to Lena’s L-Corp office.

“I’m fine, Sam,” Lena said, trying, and failing to suppress a yawn. “I still have work to do.”

“Lena,” Sam walked in, pleading with her friend, “It’s 9 PM, I can see the bags under your eyes from here… and did you even eat lunch.”

“Probably.”

“It bothers me that you don’t know the answer to that question,” Sam was now directly in front of her desk. Lena wasn’t sure she even saw her walking up, she must have dozed off for a second. “And it should bother you too.”

“Lena, I’m saying this as your friend, but you have a tendency to overwork yourself to atone for your imagined sins. And it’s been two days since you bought the team and you’re already working yourself even harder.”

“What are you, my therapist?”

“No! Because you don’t have one! And you should!”

“I don’t need a therapist.”

“It’s not a weakness to need a therapist. I have a therapist, hell Ruby has a therapist.”

“I didn’t mean it like that, Sam,” Lena rubs her face with her hands. “It’s just the first couple of weeks are going to be tough. After that it will get easier.”

“No it won’t, Lena,” Sam’s concern overwhelmed her face. “You’re doing two really difficult jobs. You can’t keep doing both. And even if you don’t agree with me, you have a meeting with this girl tomorrow morning, you need to get some sleep and look presentable for her.”

“She’s a baseball player, not a girl I’m trying to date. I’ll be fine.”

“I will drag you out of here if I have to,” Sam stared down on her, “You know Joe the security guard will let me.”

“Fine,” Lena finally stands up.

“And we’re getting you food.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I promise Lena and Kara will meet at the beginning of the next chapter. If any of you like baseball, tell me what team you root for, I'll try not to hold against you if you're a Braves fan. Also who's your favorite player, are there any players you hate for no real reason?


End file.
